Conventional image processing devices etc. carry out a process for sharpening an image (hereinafter referred to as sharpening process) in order to improve image quality of the image. For example, conventional television receivers carry out contour compensation for steepening rising and falling of an image signal corresponding to a contour portion of an image to be displayed by the television receivers. The contour compensation is carried out in such a manner that a high frequency component of an image signal (luminance signal) inputted to a display of a television receiver is extracted and the extracted high frequency component is amplified and added to the input image signal. This improves frequency characteristics of an image signal that is likely to be deteriorated while processed in individual circuits of the television receiver, thereby improving apparent image quality.
In a case of a moving image, moving image blur is likely to appear in a motion region, so that in general, the motion region seems blurred compared with a still region. In order to deal with this problem, conventionally, there has been carried out a sharpening process (so-called unsharp masking) with respect to a motion region of a moving image.
An example of a technique for improving moving image blur in a motion region of a moving image is the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a technique for generating a PWM pulse (driving voltage waveform) that controls lightening of a backlight for a motion region.